Saeko Onigokua
Saeko Onikogu (,冴子鬼獄 Onigokua Saeko) is the mother of Daite Hattori Onigokua, the main protaganist of Bleach: Prince of Retribution as well as one of the main protaganists of the Turn Back The Pendulum arcs of the series. Appearance Saeko has long, straight and shiny purple hair which is shown in the anime to have a blue or sometimes indigo color to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. One of Saeko's physical features, which is often shown in the story are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. In the past as captain of the eleventh division, she wore only the hakama and obi with wooden geta formed like a high heel. Her chest was wrapped in bandages tightly constricting her cleavage to give her a more slim frame rather than her usual curvaceous and top heavy normal self. She then wore her tattered haori which she took of the previous 11th Captain that predated her. Currently, Saeko mostly wears her shrine maiden uniform. At home, she wears nothing but an apron and a thong, much to Daite's dismay, and she also puts her hair up into a single ponytail. When entering battle, her clothing changes to female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her shrine maiden top, a armor pleated skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, and a special belt to hold her sword. Personality Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of her division and family members alike and often ensures their well being. Saeko, following her familial samurai lineage, strictly follows what can be interpreted as Bushido code; her character, behavioral patterns, and frequent sayings provides evidence of her strict following of Bushido code. History Saeko comes from the Onikogu family, one of the lower Noble families. She was valued in the family for her beauty, and often performed various ceremonial tasks. However, she quickly grew bored of all the fancy clothing, gourmet food, and high class living. As a little girl, she would often sneak out to play with the peasant children in the Rukongai. When she grew older, she would sneak out to go to the taverns and enjoy what she thought of as "real food". She eventually convinced her parents to send her to the Shinigami Academy. She was easily able to get good grades there by seducing her male instructors. She graduated, and was at first put in the 9th Division, becoming one of the few females in the Division. She was given a Seat when she achieved her Shikai, which turned out to be a very effective melee-type Zanpakutou. When she achieved her Bankai, she was appointed Captain of the 11th Division after cutting down the last captain. Synopsis *Bloody Affairs of the Blade Relationships Paraphanelia Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Hakuda and Zanjutsu Mastery Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Saeko is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained herself and creating a style that benefits her strengths and weakneses. She has no need for strength as her skill with her sword was able to allow her to become a high level Senior Captain fighter. She fights with seemingly no effort behind her attacks. *'Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kujira Shōgeki' (鯨衝撃, "Whale Crash" or "Crushing Whale Impact") : A technique that mimics the motion of a whale's tail that rises above the ocean and then crashes back onto it. While lacking speed like other techniques, this technique has been noted to be exceptionally powerful. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Crushing Whale Impact" has been reconstructed as a technique involving a light upward slash, following a demolishing slash downward , the force of which was able to create a giant crater and destroy the surrounding buildings *'Aragari' (アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death") Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of their opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as the user cuts down their opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. *'Hoko' (矛, Lance)Using a sharpened blade, the user will use speed to get below their opponent and pierce them diagonally through the stomach and through their back. *'Senito' (千糸, Thousand Threads) A fast technique that involves slicing into the target multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The sheer pain that comes with this technique is said to be exceptionally painful. Hawk One-Strike Style (鷹ワン行使後背): A style of zanjutsu that was created for women with inferior strength. The techniques are used for balancing power difference between opponents by managing to manipulate the opponent's strength. It is meant to not strike with the sword or to use ones power of speed but take advantage of the opponents movements. It has been showed in two ways to achieve this, to shift the direction of power or to manipulate the balance of it's opponent. *'First Wing: Early Summer Rain '(第1翼:五月雨):It is the first attack from Hawk One-Strike Style. Its a technique in which one places his sword to where his opponent will move. It is simple thrust technique and attacks straight at an opponent's throat. **'First Wing Crosswind: Rainbow Moon '(第1翼横風：レインボームーン):A technique that is similiar to its parent technique but it changes direction from the regular Samidare. Using the user's remaining strength to shift thier arm, that strength will twist the wrist and go for the throat, perfect for those last minute changes or getting past defenses. *'Second Wing: Heat Haze '(第2翼:かげろう):It has the same stance as Samidare and then from the same movement one spins out and performs a dodging blow. It is not only an attack but a counter and an evasive motion all in one. It is preferably used on those who know Samidare already. Practitioner Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hoho Mastery Shunpo Master: Kido Knowledge Stats Zanpakutō Name:'Kyojin no mesu (Giant's Knife) '''Sealed Appearance:'A large Nodachi with blue hilt and a circular tsuba when she does take the time to seal the zanpakuto 'Shikai Appearance:'In it's Shikai state Kyojin no Mesu takes the form of a zhanmadao, a saber with a single long broad blade and a long handle suitable for two-handed use, similar in appearance to a standard katana. The guard is in the shape of a diamond and a type of spirit cloth (気生地, kikiji) dangles from the hilt. The spirit cloth can extend and retract at Saeko's will and allow her to swing the sword around at deadly speeds. She does not use it as a flail, however, instead she uses it like a boomerang; holding it by the cloth, spinning it, and then, while still holding on to the cloth, tossing it; causing it to decapitate or seriously injure anything it cuts before she yanks it back with the cloth. It should be noted that the cloth could not be cut with a normal Zanpakutō because it is resistant to spirit particles. By using just the cloth itself like a whip, she can toss it at oncoming attacks made of spiritual energy, causing the attacks to be repelled and dispelled 'Shikai Ability:'Saeko is able to change the weight of Kyojin no Mesu on a whim, able to make it drop from several tons to almost weighing nothing and back again. Lifting such a large sword gives Saeko the illusion of super strength, but with the weight-changing powers, Saeko only needs average strength to wield the sword. By making it weigh almost nothing, Saeko can lift and swing it with ease. But she can rapidly and drastically increase the weight of the Zanpakutou at the second before the sword hits to land a devastating blow. The large sword can also act as a shield, as it can become so heavy and so dense that it can easily block attacks. Another benefit is that the sword is extremely heavy by default, and only Saeko is able to change the weight. If an opponent tries to wield Kyojin No Mesu, they will be unable to lift it due to how heavy it is. '''Bankai: '''Tadaigane Kyojin No Mesu (Heavy Metal Giant's Knife) '''Bankai Appearance: Bankai Abilities: Trivia *Saeko has been known to drool when she sleeps. *Saeko's interests involve cultural Japanese things such as Koi fish. *Saeko dislikes it when Sairin addresses her with an honorific, as the two are the same age as well as fraternal twins.